Billy's Revenge
by hardrocker21
Summary: A daring escape. Zoo animals in fear. A maniac on the loose. And it's not Rico. A person from Dave's past returns for revenge. Rated for blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys it is october and now I write my first M rated story and it's a horror story as well.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

**WARNING: This story will contain graphic violence and blood. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sam and Dave.**

**(Sam)**

Sam opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. The first thing that she noticed was that she was not in the otter habitat. Where was she? Why was she here? Where was her little Danny? She also realized that she was hanging upside down and dangled from the ceiling. What was going on here?

After a moment Sam realized that she was in some kind of store room. There were boxes and crates all over. Some had been broken open. The only light in the room came from an orange street lamp that was right outside the window near her.

Sam tried to wriggle her feet, but she wasn't able to. She looked at her feet and could see why. They had been chained together and the chain was also connected to the ceiling. She began breathing heavily and tried to squirm around, but to no avail.

She was able to turn to her right, but what she saw made her breathing sound even more frightened.

Hanging right next to her was her brother, Dave. His mouth had been carved into a gruesome bloody smile and his throat had been cut open. His blood dripped onto the floor below. His green eyes were glazed over.

Sam tried squirming a little more but now she couldn't move at all. Who did this to her? And why? And what about her little boy? Where was he?

She then heard a quiet, low laughing. She turned her head and saw a man standing in the shadows. He held out a knife and pointed it to her.

"I came for you sweetheart," he said in a frightening tone.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

The man laughed and stepped into the light, revealing his face to her.

Sam eyes went wide in fright. Her blood ran cold and her sweat felt like ice against her skin.

"NO, NOT YOU! NOT YOU!" Sam screamed in desperation.

The man smiled and laughed some more. He walked towards Sam and grabbed her by the back of her neck.

"I hope this hurts," laughed the man as he thrusted the knife towards her chest.

**(Otter habitat. St. Louis Zoo)**

Sam sat up from where she was sleeping and let out a loud horrified scream. It didn't take long for her to realize that everything that had passed before her had only been a terrible nightmare. She was back in her own hollow log in the otter habitat in St. Louis where she and her son, Danny, lived.

Danny, who had been lying right next to her, began crying. Frightened by his mother's horrified scream.

"No no no Danny, it's okay sweety," Sam said as she picked him up and tried to rock him back to sleep.

Unfortunatly her efforts were to no avail seeing as Danny was not stopping his crying session. His crying was so bad that nails scratching against a chalkboard would be more pleasant to listen to.

"Sounds like you have your paws full," came a voice from behind Sam.

Sam turned around and saw a large otter standing behind her.

"Oh Aunty Willy it's only you," said Sam.

Willy smiled and said, "I heard you scream. Is everything alright?"

Sam shook her head.

"No Aunty Willy I'm not. I just had a horrible nightmare. I think something is wrong with Dave. I had a dream where I saw him murdered and I saw his killer and the killer was going to kill me too. And I know exactly who it was. We were completly helpless."

Sam started sheding tears of her own, even as Danny continued wailing.

Willy sighed, walked over to Sam, and took Danny from her arms.

"Sam you don't need to cry. Look I know you know how to contact your brother. You just go over to the nearest phone and call him. I'll watch Danny until you get back."

"But it's in the middle of the night. I don't want to wake him or anyone else where he lives."

Willy shook her head and sighed again.

"Sam if your brothers life is on the line then you need to talk to him. Go give him a call and I'll watch your son until you get back. OK?"

Sam sighed and nodded her head.

"OK Aunty Willy I will."

Sam kissed Danny on the forehead as Willy held him and his crying started to calm down.

"I'll be back in a little bit Danny. You just stay with Aunty Willy until I come back."

Danny was now calmed down. He cooed and and started sucking on his little paw.

Sam smiled and kissed him again. She then walked out of the hollow log and out of the otter habitat.

She started walking towards the nearby reptile house where there was a phone she could use to call Dave. She was at least glad that in Dave's last letter he told her how to contact him. She approached the reptile house, picked the lock, and went inside.

**(Otter habitat. Central Park Zoo.)**

Dave was sound asleep in his bed in the otter habitat. He was sleeping pleasantly with his stomach full of food. The animals of the zoo had ordered chinese food that evening and Dave had eaten more than his fill.

He was sleeping everything off when he felt somebody poke him. Dave brushed it off and continued snoozing. He was poked again, but brushed that off too. What did the job though was when someone yelled into his ear.

"DAVE! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Dave awoke with a start and fell out of bed. He landed on the ground and looked up to see who had yelled at him. Skipper was standing right in front of him and he did not look happy.

Skipper's yell had awoken Marlene as well.

"Skipper what are you yelling about," Marlene asked angrily and glanced at the clock in the habitat.

"It's two in the morning," Marlene finished.

Skipper looked at Marlene and said, "Sorry Marlene, but we have a problem now."

Skipper looked back at Dave and said, "Your sister is on the phone back at the HQ and she woke us up. She says it's urgent. You gave her our number didn't you?"

Dave stood up and said, "Maybe, but that doesn't matter right now. If she says it's urgent then I need to go talk to her."

Dave tore out of the stone cave and towards the penguins HQ at full speed.

"HEY WAIT UP," both Skipper and Marlene yelled out.

They looked at each other in surprise and they blushed. They then ran after Dave.

**(Penguins HQ)**

Dave entered the HQ through the fishbowl entrance and obeserved the penguins. Private was the only one that was not glaring at Dave and Kowalski was holding the phone.

"What's up guys?" Dave asked.

Rico just growled and Kowalski walked over to Dave and began scolding him.

"Dave our number is a secured channel. If it is just given to everyone then our operation could be blown. Do you understand me? Not to mention it's the early morning hours while we were trying to sleep," Kowalski said to Dave.

Dave nodded and said, "Yeah. Sorry Kowalski, but I told Sam that the number was for emergency purposes only. And if she's calling me now then it must be important."

Kowalski sighed and said, "Just be careful with our HQ's number. If it fell into the wrong hands then everything would be fouled up."

"Don't you mean fucked up?" asked Dave.

Private whimpered at the sound of the F word.

Dave then realized what he said and looked at Private.

"Sorry Private. I keep forgeting about that. When I was still in the Army we had recruits your age that didn't have a problem with language," Dave apologized.

Private brightened up a little and then an angry voice sounded over the phone.

"HEY! I'M STILL ON HOLD HERE!"

Kowalski raised the phone up to his head and said, "Sorry Sam. Here's your brother."

Kowalski then handed the phone over to Dave and Dave Began talking to Sam.

"Hey Sam. What's going on?"

"Dave I just had this horrible nightmare about me and you. I have to know, are you alright?"

"Yeah Sam I'm fine. Now are YOU alright?"

"I'm fine now Dave."

"Good. Now how's Danny doing?"

"He's doing fine Dave. The good news is that he looks more like me than his father."

Dave laughed at Sam's remark, but Sam continued.

"Speaking of his father, the nightmare I had was about him. In the dream I was hanging upside down in some kind of store room and you were there too hanging upside down and you were dead. Oh my god Dave it was so horrible. I dreamt that Billy had killed you and he was going to kill me."

Dave sighed and rubbed his eyes.

At this point Skipper and Marlene entered the HQ and they heard as Dave continued talking.

"Sam I don't want to talk about Billy. He was an asshole that made some big mistakes. I just want us to forget about him and what he almost did to us."

"I know Dave and I try to forget about him, but he keeps coming to my dreams. I just can't get him out of my head."

"Sam we don't have to worry about him anymore. He's locked up in Sing-Sing prison for the next thirty years. Besides even if he got out how could he find us? We're animals now and your over a thousand miles away. You're safe from him. Now is there anything else you need to talk about?"

"No Dave I'm good. Hey wait wasn't he at Riker's?"

"No he was transfered a few weeks ago. Don't ask me how I know that."

Sam sighed and said, "Okay thank you Dave. At least I know you're alright. I'll be sure to write soon."

"And I'll write to you as well. See ya later Sam."

"Okay. Bye Dave."

Dave then hung up the phone and the penguins and Marlene stared at him.

"What?" asked Dave.

"Who's Billy?" asked Skipper.

Dave sighed and said, "Just someone from the past who is no longer a concern. Let's just leave it at that. Okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Dave and Marlene left the HQ through the fishbowl.

As they walked back to the otter habitat Marlene's curiosity got the better of her.

"Who is Billy really. You can tell me Dave. You know I won't reveal anything to anybody."

Dave sighed and looked at Marlene and gave her answer.

"My nephews father. He did some horrible things to me and my family. He actually gave me a scar on the side of my head one night. I don't know if it's still there."

Dave pointed to an area on the side of his head and Marlene observed it. As she parted the fur on the side of his head she actually did notice part of a nasty looking scar. It was still a little red.

"Ouch! You actually kept this when you turned. How did this happen?"

Dave felt conflicted, but he did answer her.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say that he is gone and not a factor anymore. He's out of me and my sister's lives. That's all there is to it."

Marlene nodded and accepted what Dave said and they both continued towards the otter habitat.

**There is chapter one guys and trust me. It is going to get bloody.**

**Next chapter we go to Sing-Sing prison.**

**There is a blue button below that says review so please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 folks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Sing-Sing Prison. Earlier that evening.)**

Through the corridors of Sing-Sing walked several rows of men. All of them were dressed in the same blue uniforms. One by one each men were led into a seperate cell and as soon as each man was inside one; the cell doors closed and locked for the night.

Inside one cell sat a man with a look of shear hatred on his face and he sported a fresh bruise on the side of his face. He had been involved in a fight earlier that day with a larger inmate named Cyrus. Oh how he hated Cyrus. In fact he hated the prison in general. Thirty years he would have to through this. Thirty years. No way in hell was he going to wait that long to get out. He had things to do and people to find.

He had dark brown eyes and long blond hair that was tied in the back forming a ponytail. He was also sporting a short blond beard, because he hadn't shaved for weeks. What's the point of shaving when you don't have to?

He looked out his cell and watched as the guards were walking out of the corridors and he sneered. He hated the guards more than anything else with the exception of the woman he slept with and her brother. He couldn't get a moment of peace in this place, because the guards were always sticking their noses where they don't belong. Oh what he would do to this prison if he could.

He noticed one middle aged guard walking towards his cell with a smirk on his face. The man in the cell flipped the guard the bird and went back to looking at his cell wall. He had nothing better to do anyway.

The guard walked over to the mans cell and laughed at him. The guard had blue eyes and red hair and a thick red mustache.

"My boss told me you had an attitude. And I can see right now that he wasn't lying," said the guard.

The man in the cell turned to the guard and spit on him. The guard looked at the spit on his coat and wiped it off.

"There is no need for that kind of behavior my friend," said the guard.

The man in the cell stood up and looked at the guard and said, "Yeah well I ain't your friend and my name is Billy Fredricks. And you can tell your boss, the Warden, that he can fuck himself."

The guard laughed lightly and said, "And what makes you think I work for the Warden or even this prison. Is it because of this uniform? No silly boy I work for someone with bigger power."

"Oh really? And what kind of power does he have?"

"Just the kind of power that can get you out of here."

Now Billy became more intruiged by the guards words.

"Oh Really? How can he do that?"

The guard looked around and came closer to the cell.

"Well we can get you out, but are you willing to do a little job for us once we get you out of here?" asked the guard.

"Depends. What's in it for me?"

"Oh just some stuff you want. Maybe revenge against your tormentors. Starting with asshole Cyrus. You want to kill him don't you? Make him pay for all the torment that he's put you through?"

Billy nodded eagerly and the guard smiled some more.

The guard looked around really quickly to make sure that no one was watching him. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something wrapped in white cloth. He handed it over to Billy. Billy unwrapped the small package and discovered that he now held a big shiny dagger.

"What the hell is this for?" asked Billy.

Instead of giving Billy an answear, he gave Billy instructions.

"Tomorrow at lunch you will start a fight with Cyrus and I will head over to break you up. When I nod twice at you; well you'll know what to do. After all what else is there to do with a knife? Just be sure to keep that thing hidden until then. Do you think you can handle that?"

Billy thought for a moment and said, "Alright I'll do it. But you have to hold up your end. And who exactly is this boss of yours?"

The guard chuckled lightly and said, "You'll find out soon enough my friend. Now get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

With that the guard walked off leaving Billy behind in his cell.

Billy just looked down at his new dagger with wide eyes. Acting very quickly he walked over to his bed and hid the knife under his matress. He then lied down upon his bed and went to sleep.

**(Sing-Sing. The next day.)**

"LUNCH!" yelled one of the guards as all the cell doors opened.

Billy sat in his cell and reached under his matress. He grabbed his new dagger and hid it beneath his shirt. He stood up and walked out of his cell to join the ranks of inmates. The inmates were all trudging down the corridors to the cafeteria passing other inmates who had either just come back from lunch or had yet to go to lunch. Billy looked at them all and laughed to himself.

Upon arriving at the cafeteria Billy took his usual place in line and looked around. He spotted Cyrus and his cronies sitting at their usual table in the center of the cafeteria and he looked over at the nearest exit and saw the guard from the night before standing right next to the door and he was looking at Billy.

Cyrus was a big man and had a big muscular build. He had a bald head and yellow eyes. Yellow eyes imagine that. He always had a look of anger on his face. He never laughed and he never cryed. He was just pure anger.

Billy turned his focus back to the lunch line and continued along. Stew again today with a peice of bread and some crackers.

"So are you ready?" asked a familiar voice.

Billy looked up and saw the red headed guard standing before him. Damn he moved fast.

Billy nodded his head and the guard smiled.

"Alright you know the drill mister. Just go over to Cyrus and dump your food all over him," said the guard.

"Are you kidding? He'll murder me."

The guard smiled some more and leaned towards Billy's ear and whispered into it.

"Not if you murder him first. I'll stall him and give you time to act."

Billy brightened up and nodded.

The guard nodded as well and said, "Alright then here's your food."

Billy took his food trey and walked towards the table where Cyrus and his goons were sitting. Billy felt his nerves begin to tingle and he actually felt fear. But why? He had been involved in fight s before and now he was sparking a new one.

Just as Billy was passing Cyrus he let the food trey slip from his hands and watched as hot stew spilled all over Cyrus.

"YAAAHHHH!" yelled Cyrus as the burning hot stew spilled all over his back and legs.

Cyrus stood up and turned in Billy's direction.

"Twice over the span of two days asshole. You have a death wish don't you? Well now you got it," Cyrus yelled in Billy's face.

Cyrus threw a punch at Billy's face and knocked him over. Billy stood back up and dodged Cyrus next punch. A kick to the crotch knocked Billy over again. Cyrus laughed and bent down to stand Billy back up. Once Billy was on his feet again, he spit in Cyrus' face. All this did was piss Cyrus off even more. He was about to throw another powerful punch at Billy when a voice yelled out.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!"

Billy and Cyrus turned their heads to see the red headed guard walking over to them.

The guard looked at Cyrus and said, "From what I saw it was an accident son. Now you just sit back down and eat your food and we'll deal with this matter later."

Cyrus glared at Billy and nodded to the guard. He sat back down and continued eating his meal. Billy looked at the guard and the guard nodded two times to him.

Billy nodded back. He quietly crept up behind Cyrus and pulled the knife out from under his shirt. Billy quickly raised the knife and jammed it into Cyrus' neck. Cyrus let out a little gasp as blood began oozing from his wound. Billy retracted the knife and blood sprayed everywhere.

One of Cyrus' goons got up from the table and threw a punch at Billy. Unfortunatly Billy dodged the attack and slashed the dagger across the goons neck. Slashing it open. Blood poured straight out from the goons neck.

The guard grabbed Billy by the hand and said, "Now take me hostage."

Billy nodded and spun the guard around and held the knife up to the guards throat.

"Okay nobody move or this man dies," Billy adressed the crowd.

Some inmates were shocked while others cheered.

Billy stared back at the other guards that had gathered before them and laughed maniacly. His laugh was so frightening that even Rico would be creeped out.

"Take it easy Fredricks. You know you don't want to do this," one of the guards said to Billy.

"SHUT UP!" Billy yelled back.

Billy started backing towards the exit where the guard he now held had been standing earlier. It makes sense that that would be the exit since the man had been standing there earlier. If not it meant that he faced worse charges. But what choice did he have?

Billy reached the door and let go off the guard and they both ran down the corridor together. At this point the alarm started to blare.

The guard laughed and said, "Not bad young man. Not bad."

Billy and the guard ran down the hall and towards the garage. They entered the garage and found it deserted. They made their way to the nearest car and saw a young woman getting out. The two men didn't care who she was so Billy just ran over to her and stabbed her several times. He relished in her screams of pain.

Billy grabbed the womans keys and got into her car along with the guard leaving the poor woman to bleed to death. They started the car and drove out of the parking space and out of the garage. They drove for the gates and using the keycard they got from the woman they managed to escape from the prison. Billy drove as fast as the car would allow and within minutes they were miles away from Sing-Sing.

The guard and Billy laughed in victory.

The guard looked at Billy and said, "The names Eathan by the way."

Billy nodded and continued driving. Their destination: New York City.

**Uh-oh Billy is out.**

**What will happen next and how will Dave react?**

**We find out next chapter.**

**In the meantime guys please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys they mean a lot.**

**As to whoever left the review hoping that Billy dies horribly. I hope so too.**

**Note: This story takes place two monthes after 'The Wedding'. It's October now.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sam, Danny, and David. Nothing else.**

**(Central Park Zoo. That night.)**

The penguins, otters, and for some reason the lemurs were at the penguins HQ watching a movie. Since it was Rico's turn to choose the movie he had gone with a horror movie. Julien was still trying to get himself closer to Marlene, but everytime he got closer to her, Skipper would send Julien a death glare and Julien would back off.

As they watched the movie; Rico would chuckle madly at the grusome scenes, Kowalski would take notes to determine if such things were possible at a later time, Private and Mort would whimper, Maurice would squint, and Marlene would cover her eyes. Skipper, Dave, and Julien didn't mind. Julien wasn't even paying attention.

The movie ended and the lemurs went back to the lemur habitat.

Dave stood up, stretched, and said, "Well at least that's over. Just want to catch the news and then I'm out of here."

"Good idea Dave. I was going to turn it on anyway," Skipper said and then turned the TV to the news.

Chuck Charles appeared on screen and he began.

"Hello this is Chuck Charles reporting. Our top story this evening; Police are currently investigating a daring escape from Sing-Sing prison earlier today. At about noon today convicted criminal, Billy Fredricks, stabbed and killed two inmates and a visiting woman as he escaped from the prison today. We now go live to Bonnie in the field. What have you got Bonnie?"

The news then flashed to Bonnie as she stood outside of Sing-Sing prison with police in the background.

"Well Chuck as you can see behind me police have cordened off the area and have set up roadblocks up to fifteen miles from the prison. The escapee, Billy Fredricks, was convicted earlier this year of attemted murder after stabbing a man in the mans own home. The names of the two murdered inmates are being withheld until notification of their next of kin, but the female victim has been identified. Her nmae is Abbey Smith, a medical student who had been visiting the prison for reasons unknown. She was only nineteen years old. Police warn that the escapee, Billy Frdiricks, should be considered armed and dangerous. This is his picture."

A recent picture of Billy flashed onto the screen as Bonnie continued reporting.

"If anyone sees this man, please contact your nearest authorities and do not try to stop him yourself. His is to be considered armed and extremly agressive. Back to you Chuck."

At this point Dave grabbed the remote from Skipper and turned the TV off. He just stood where he was with his eyes wide and he was breathing heavily.

Marlene shook Dave by the shoulder and asked, "Dave? Are you alright?"

Dave slowly turned his to Marlene and said, "No I am not Marlene."

"Wait is this same Billy we were talking about last night Dave?" Private asked.

Dave nodded his head.

"What? How can that be possible? The chances of iy being him are a billion to one Dave. It can't be the same guy," said Kowalski.

"I can never forget his face Kowalski. After what he did to me, Sam, and our father," Dave said with fear evident in his voice.

"Care to explain Dave?" asked Skipper.

Dave looked at Skipper and said, "What's there to explain? He found out about Sam being pregnant and broke into our apartment with a crowbar in the middle of the night. He smacked me in the side of the head with it and left a nasty gash. He stabbed our father six times. And his intention was to cut out Sam's baby."

Marlene gagged and said, "Good God that is sick."

"Abortion is awful and that's what Billy wanted to do. He had called Sam several times and demanded that she abort it, but Sam refused," Dave started to explain, but Skipper continued.

"So he thought the only to get things done his way was to do it himself," Skipper finished for Dave.

Dave nodded and continued.

"Luckily I was able to get up and I took the crowbar from him and I beat him around with it. His face was a bloody mess by the time security came and took him away. It was also fortunate that we lived down the street from a hospital so we were able to save my dad. We had hoped that when Billy was convicted that that would be the end and we would forget what happened to us and him as well. We even started telling ourselves that it wasn't our dad, but someone else who was attacked. It worked for a while," Dave explained as best he could.

"So that's how you got that scar on your head?" Marlene asked and Dave nodded.

"But you don't have to worry about him anymore Dave. You and Sam aren't even human anymore," said Private.

"But he could still go after my dad. We need to warn him," said Dave

Skipper nodded and said, "Agreed. Dave you dial your fathers number. Kowalski get the speak and spell. We're going to need it. We'll have to do what we can to save this man."

**(Break)**

A few minutes later Dave held the phone and Kowalski held the speak and spell. Dave dialed his father's phone number and waited as the phone rang. What he got instead was a message.

_(Beep)_

_Hi this is Roy Perkins._

_I cannot come to the phone right now seeing as I am in Europe for the next month and a half teaching at military seminars. I will be back by the end of November and I will get back to you as soon as I am able._

_In the meantime though please leave a message after the beep._

_(Beep)_

Dave hung up the phone and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank you God," Dave said out loud.

"What's going on Dave?" asked Private.

Dave looked at everyone and said, "My dad's out of town until the end of next month. He's im Europe on business."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"So at least your father is safe and I guess you and your sister are safe. I mean how is this guy going to find you?" said Marlene.

Dave laughed lightly and said, "I don't know Marlene. But with the way police are handling things right now I can only hope that Billy will captured before he kills more. Knowing him, he'll try to."

**(Hoboken, NJ. The next morning.)**

Billy and Ethan sat in a car that they had stolen from a gas station enroute to New York City. They had dumped the old one and stolen another to aviod detection. Fortunatly they didn't have to kill anyone. Right now they were right across the street from the Hoboken Zoo. The sun had yet to come up.

"Okay you want me to go in the zoo, find the veternarians office, and ask about some otters? What the fuck kind of job is this?" Billy demanded.

Ethan smiled and said, "A job that will get you closer to your goal. We want the male otter brought back here alive and unharmed. We don't care about the female otter."

"So what does your boss want with this animal anyway?"

"That's classified boy. Here take this dossier. It contains your instructions."

Ethan pulled out a yellow folder and gave it to Billy.

"The pages are numbered Billy, so you will know what orders to follow at what time. Here takes this earpiece. Once you find the zoo where the otter is being held you need to use that device. The instructions are in the dossier. That way you'll be able to find out what you want to know. Understood?"

Billy didn't understand a single thing the guy was talking about. But he took the little earpiece that Ethan held and stuck it in his pocket.

"So what is you boss like?" asked Billy.

Ethan laughed and said, "You wouldn't believe me in a million years son. Let's just say he's a total nutjob and has a very annoying laugh."

Billy shook his head in frustration and opened up the folder. Inside he found the pages and read the instructions on the first page. They told him what to do in Hoboken.

"So I just need to go in there and ask where they sent the otters. Is that all?"

Ethan nodded and said, "Yes. And if they don't tell you what you want to know then you use force. Use your imagination kid."

Billy nodded and said, "Sounds easy enough."

"Now remember once you get out of this car; I can no longer help you."

"You mean once I get out of this car I am on my own?"

Ethan nodded and asked, "That's not a problem is it?"

Billy shook his head and said, "No not really."

Ethan smiled, but his smile was wiped clean off his face once Billy stuck his dagger into Ethans chest.

Ethan gasped in shock and pain.

He looked at Billy and Billy said, "If you can't help me; then you have no use to me."

Ethan groaned and blood started oozing from his mouth. His body started shaking.

Billy retracted the knife and stabbed Ethan several more times in the chest. Over and over and over he stabbed Ethan. Once he was done; Billy observed his handywork and stepped out of the car. He opened up the backseat and grabbed some clothes that just happened to be in the car. They were a little big, but they fit. **(Use your imagination.) **He used the prison clothes to clean the blood off of him.

Billy then turned on his heels and walked towards the Hoboken Zoo and towards his next task.

**Well Billy's now in New York and he has claimed another victim.**

**What will Billy find out and is Dave really safe?**

**You'll have to wait to find out.**

**In the meantime though. Please review guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep up with the reviews guys. They give me motivation.**

_**Italics **_**are words being sung.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Dave. If you want to use them, you ask first.**

**(Hoboken Zoo. Main building. October 30th.)**

One of the veterinarians for the Hoboken zoo was walking down the hall towards his office. He carried with him a pumpkin. He and his assisstant, Sally, had been wanting to carve a jack-o-lantern for halloween and that's what they planned to do today. They were also planning a little time together for halloween night.

He was young, in his early thirties, and he was in love. His short brown hair shinned and his blue eyes glistened.

He approached the door to his office that read Dr. Henry Thomas. As he stopped before his office door hs noticed one thing that was out of the ordinary. The light to his office was turned off. Sally should have been in there by now and she always left the light on. Cautiously he opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey Sally? Why is the light off darlin?" Henry called out.

He flipped on the light and was surprised by a mystery man that sat in the room. It was Billy, but the doctor didn't know that.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" asked Henry.

Billy took a drink from the water bottle he held and sat right where he was and then gave Henry an answer.

"I'm the new guy. They told me to come down here and so here I am," Billy answered.

"Yeah well no one told me you were coming. Where is Sally at?"

Billy pointed at the door that led to an examination room.

"She's in the next room. She was tired so I put her to sleep myself," Billy said.

Henry scowled and walked into the examination room. He saw Sally lying on the examination table fast asleep. She was on her side and facing away from Henry.

Henry shook his head and walked over to her.

"Sally wake up," he said as he shook her.

"Sally come on I am not playing around. I brought the pumpkin like I said I would. You want to carve it don't you?"

Sally didn't answer him, so Henry turned her over and got a massive shock.

Sally's silky black hair sat nice and neat and her brown eyes were wide open. A needle was also sticking out of her neck. If it weren't for the fact that she wasn't brething and no pulse and had her eyes been closed he could have sworn she was asleep. But she was dead.

Henry then heard a metallic clicking sound behind him. He turned around and saw Billy standing there with a revolver in his hand.

"Where did you... Why did you?" Henry tried to ask before Billy smacked the doctor with the gun.

"SHUT UP! Now you listen to me. There is only one bullet in this gun, because one is all I need. I got it from one the guards in the building. Sure I left a few knife wounds in him, but he tried to stop me. He had it coming."

Henry was in a panic now and asked, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"Oh just a little info Doctor. On the night of June 9th or maybe the early morning, some otters were brought into the zoo. Now tell me where they are."

"What otters? I don't know anything about any otters. Why are you asking me?"

Billy groaned in frustration and shoved the dossier he held in his other hand and told the doctor to look at it. In the dossier was a picture of Henry with two otters. The picture was dated: June.

"I was told that you knew about them and were responsible for them during their stay here. Therefore I thought you knew where they went. Now tell me where they are."

Henry didn't know what to say. Billy smacked him again and broke his nose. Blood started pouring out of Henry's nose. Billy pulled back the hammer of the revolver and Henry held up his hands.

"Wait wait. I know what animals you are talking about now. They aren't here, but I know someone who does. I'll tell you just please don't kill me."

Billy nodded and said, "Start talking."

"Dr. Moesby would know. He worked with the otters more than I did and he was also in charge of their being shipped. That is all I know I swear it. I'll even give you his adress."

Henry grabbed a pen and a piece of paper that was on the counter next to the examination bed. He quickly scribbled words and numbers down and gave the paper to Billy. Billy examined it and nodded his head and thanked the doctor. Henry sighed in relief, but Billy didn't lower the gun and he wrapped an arm around Henrey's shoulders.

"Wait what are you doing. I thought you said you wouldn't kill me."

"I don't remember ever saying that. Now I'll tell you what I will do. I will spin the chamber of the gun. Like so."

As he said this, Billy spun the bullet chamber.

"Then I will stick the gun to your forhead. Like so."

Billy then stuck the revolver to Henry's forehead and began chanting.

"Now repeat after me. _Trick or treat. Trick or treat. Trick or treat. Sweet revenge tastes so so so so sweet."_ **(AN: From a terrible movie called 'The Pumpkin Karver.' I just thought it fit. I do not own 'The Pumpkin Carver.')**

Tears began streaming from Henry's eyes but he sang along with Billy.

Then out of the blue Billy pulled the trigger three times. Each time there was only a clicking sound.

Henry jumped and shook violently. An area of his pants suddenly felt warm and wet.

Billy laughed a little bit and said, "I had you going man. I totally had you going didn't I?"

Henry looked at Billy and then at the dark spot in his pants. He began to laugh along with Billy as Billy let go of him.

Henry then shook Sally and said, "Okay Sally joke's over you can get up now."

Then all of a sudden Billy aimed the gun at Henry's head again and pulled the trigger one more time.

BAM

Blood and brains spattered on the wall behind Henry and his body fell to the ground.

Billy dropped the revolver and went to the window. He grabbed a chair that was in the examination room and threw it out the window. Billy climbed out of the office and ran for the zoo gates. He had picked the lock earlier and left the gates open.

Billy ran to the nearest parked car, broke the window, got in and hot wired the car as fast as he could. He drove away from the Hoboken Zoo as fast as he could and headed straight for Manhatten.

**(Central Park Zoo. Later that day.)**

The late afternoon sun shined over the Central Park Zoo. The patrons had already left for the day.

At the penguin habitat; the otters and two of the penguins were playing volleyball. Skipper and Marlene were on one team and Rico and Dave were on another. Rico and Dave then scored another point.

"YEAH! We got another one," Dave cheered.

Skipper threw the ball back to Dave and said, "The score is still 5-3 Dave, with me and Marlene winning. You haven't won yet"

Dave laughed and said, "Not if me and my man Rico have anything to say about. Am I right Rico?"

Rico laughed his usual laugh and regurgitated a stick of lit dynamite.

"KABOOM!"

"Rico put that away. We don't need that right now," Dave said.

Rico groaned and reswallowed the dynamite.

"Hey guys come on let's just continue the game and have fun. Your serve Dave," said Marlene.

Dave nodded, but before he could serve, Private stuck his head up through the fishbowl.

"Um sorry to interrupt everyone, but there is something on the news I think you should see," Private said.

Everyone stopped their game and jumped down into the penguin HQ with Private and Kowalski. Sure enough the news was on and they were reporting on some events in Hoboken. Chuck Charles was reporting as usual.

"And now back to our top story. Two veterinarians were found murdered in the Hoboken Zoo and a body was also found sitting in a car right across from the zoo early this morning. Details are currently being withheld until police can investigate further. A security guard was also attacked and suffered multiple stab wounds, but according to authorities his injuries are not life threatening and he is expected to pull through. It should also be noted that the man found in the car is also the security guard that was kidnapped from Sing-Sing yesterday during a daring escape. It is believed that the man responsible for these recent killings is the same man who escaped from Sing-Sing yester-"

Skipper turned off the TV before the report ended.

Dave just stared at the blank TV and said, "NO! They probably didn't even have anyhting to do with Billy and why Hoboken? Why would he go there?"

"You don't actually think this has anything to do with you or your sister?" Marlene asked Dave.

"Marlene. How would Billy know about Dave or his sister? It would be impossible for him to know where to go. He probably doesn't even know that Sam and Dave are missing," said Kowalski.

Skipper and Dave sighed.

"I just don't know Kowalski. I just don't know," Dave said.

Skipper nodded and said, "We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

**Not one of my better chapters. I know.**

**But I did what I could with it and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Remember to review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter.**

**I can see that everyone hates Billy and quite frankly I do too. Let's all hope he dies a horrbile death.**

**In this chapter we take a closer look into a serial killer. So this chapter may not be very exciting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Otter habitat)**

Dave was sleeping silently in his bed. It was a nice night, but unfortunatly for Dave a nightmare was running through his head.

**(Dave's nightmare)**

He kept seeing bodies; bodies everywhere. He was in the zoo and saw the bodies of the other animals that lived. All of them were either lying on the ground or strewn about. They were also either dead or dying. But the worst was him being tied to the ground with a shadowy figure looming over him. Dave knew all too well who this figure was. Nearby he could see the bodies of the penguins and Marlene. Their fates were too gruesome to even mention.

The figure then picked up a fire ax and raised it above his head. Dave stared at it wide eyed and watched it as it came down.

**(Real World)**

Dave sat up in bed, gasping. He was covered in sweat and he shook with terror. Marlene was still snoring away as Dave lied back down. He had gotten used to Marlene's snores, so they didn't bother him. Dave then heard a splash come from outside and he turned his head to the cave entrance. A moment later Skipper slid into the cave and looked at Dave.

"Hey Skipper. What's going on?" Dave asked.

"Shhh," Skipper motioned as he pointed to Marlene who was still asleep.

Dave nodded and crept outside with Skipper.

"So what's up man?" Dave asked as soon as they got outside.

Skipper looked at Dave and said, " Sorry to bother you Dave, but Kowalski wants to know if you have any knowledge on the behaviors of serial killers."

Dave did a double take and asked, "What? Why does Kowalski want to know about that?"

"He claims that Billy's attacks don't make any sense even for a normal criminal. He claims that he wants to do his own investigations, but he says needs to know more about Billy and other serial killers. So do you have any knowledge on them or not."

Dave nodded and Skipper said, "Great now come to the HQ and that's an order soldier."

Dave groaned, but he felt he had no choice but to go with Skipper. Both Skipper and Dave jumped the wall and headed straight for the penguins HQ.

**(Penguins HQ)**

Dave and the penguins all sat in the HQ. Kowalski was wide awake and Skipper was busy drinking his coffee with a fish in it. Dave was drinking some too. Private however was half asleep while Rico was snoozing away.

"So Dave maybe you can give us a little insight into all of this. What can you tell us about Billy?" Kowalski asked.

Dave put his cup of coffee down and said, "What's there to tell? He's a violent and sadistic maniac. He would gladly kill a child just for his own benefit. He's sick and twisted. That's all there is to it."

Kowalski nodded and scribbled something down on his clipboard.

"I see. Now tell me what you know about 'the perfect crime.' Well?" Kowalski said using air quotes.

"Well the perfect crime is something that has been thought of a lot. By both philosopher and murderer alike. They can try to cover up their crime or give a reasonable alibi. Of course that doesn't always work. So sometimes they commit more to make it look like it was part of a series of random homicides instead of an isolated incident," Dave explained as best he could.

"Really? Are there any known pre-existing cases of people doing that?" Skipper asked.

Dave nodded and said, "Yes there is. The Beltway, D.C. sniper shootings was one. When that man and that teenager shot and killed all those people simply so that kill only one. The kicker is that the person they were targeting was never even attacked. So many people killed for a revenge that never happened."

Kowalski groaned and said, "That's sickening. I always knew humans were messed up. Any more famous cases?"

"Several, but if I explained them all we would be here all night," said Dave.

Kowalski nodded and scribbled down some more notes.

"In fact long before the Beltway shootings; writer Agatha Christine wrote books with similar cases. 'The ABC Murders' is an example. It's a story where a man murders people in an English village in the order their name appears in the alphabet. Starting with A and going down. The victims first names and last always began with the same letter. The third victim was the target and one more murder was commited to make it all look random. Other innocents lost just for one," Dave continued his explaination. **(I do not own any refrences to Agatha Christine or her books)**

Kowalski nodded, but said, "But Billy's face has been seen all over. How does he expect to get away with all of this?"

Dave shook his head and said, "I don't know. Maybe he doesn't intend to get away and maybe he does. A man driven by revenge will be blinded so bad that he will make mistakes. Besides Billy never was a smart cookie. For him to pull this off and to go to wherever he is going is too complicated for him. Somebody else must be pulling the strings. Billy's just a puppet."

Kowalski nodded some more and said, "You must be right Dave. Billy is probably being controlled. Or forced."

Dave shook his head and said, "No. He is probably doing this willingly. But he is probably being instructed by someone. Now as to who I have no idea."

Kowalski perked up and said, "Sounds likely. But if he has nothing to cover up, then why would he get all of these other people involved?"

"They are probably targets of chance. As I said, Billy is twisted and sick. He doesn't care who he hurts in the process. It's all a game to him and everyone else is just an expendable pawn," Dave said.

Kowalski scribbled down some more notes and put his clipboard away.

"Alright I think I have everything I need. Thank you Dave. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do," Kowalski said and walked to his lab.

Skipper and Dave looked at each other.

"I'm sure Kowalski will think of something to help," Skipper said to Dave.

Dave looked back and said, "I can only hope."

**(Midtown. Apartments.)**

Billy had been sitting in the alley all day waiting for this Moseby charecter to show up. He had to sneak into a library earlier to get this guys picture and now he knew what this guy looked like. He was bald and walked with a limp.

Billy was now wearing a heavy green coat that was covered in dust. He had swiped it off a Bowery bum who had been too drunk to put up a fight. So there had been no need to kill him.

Billy looked out of the alley for the millionth time and finally he saw a man fitting Dr. Moseby's picture walking up to the apartment buliding with a young woman in tow. They went inside and Billy finally saw his chance.

He left the alleyway and walked to the doors leading inside and he entered the building.

**Yeah I know it's short and probably boring. But keep in mind that I wanted you guys to get a little more insight into the mind of a serial killer seeing as Billy is one too.**

**Spoiler Alert: The woman will be spared this time.**

**Read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 guys. As usual enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Midtown. Penthouse Apartment.)**

Dr. Moseby unlocked the door to his apartment that he and led his wife lived in and they went inside.

She sat on their couch and asked her husband, "What now Steven?"

Steven Moseby looked at her and said, "Well I was thinking maybe we could have a quiet night at home Sue. I just bought us some sparkling champagne today and I was hoping that we could-"

Sue interuptted her husband and said, "I know just the thing my darling. You get the drinks and I'll get ready."

She got up from the couch and walked into the next room while her husband walked over to a cabinet that sat in the living room.

**(Bedroom)**

Sue entered the bedroom that she and her husban shared and walked over to their closet. Nothing like dinner and a show on Broadway to end the day. But some time with her husband was a good way to finish the day.

Sue began going through her night attire when she heard a knock coming from the apartment door. Normally she would just ignore it and let her husband get it. But her gut told her to go check it out this time.

She walked over to the bedroom door and opened it slightl. She peeked out and watched as her husband opened the apartment door. In the doorway stood a man with long blonde hair done into a ponytail and he had a short blond beard as well. He was wearing a dusty green coat and he looked familiar to her for some reason.

Any thoughts she had remaining were scrubbed when the man pushed her husband and walked into the apartment. He slammed the door behind him and gave the doctor a good kick to the ribs as he lied on the floor. She could hear her husband scream in pain.

The strange man walked to the coffee table and picked up a small ceramic statue that they kept on the coffee table.

The man then bent down and pulled Steven onto his feet. He began yelling into the doctors face, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. All she could hear was him yelling something about people he was working for and something about otters of all things.

Steven shook his head and she watched as the man hit her husband in the face with the ceramic statue. Steven coughed some and spit out a couple of teeth. The man was ready to strike again when Steven waved his hands and began yelling. Now her husband she could hear clearly.

"WAIT! WAIT! PLEASE DON'T I'LL TALK! THE MALE WAS SENT TO THE CENTRAL PARK ZOO! THE FEMALE IS IN ST. LOUIS! I SWEAR THAT'S THE TRUTH! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

The man laughed and said, "Thank you, but I don't remember making a deal with you."

The man then took the cermaic statue and hit the doctor four times in the head with it. Sue let out a squeal and the man raised his head. He looked right at the bedroom door and began walking over to it.

Sue tried to back away from the door, but the man was too quick and got into the room before she could even get up onto her feet. He ran over to Sue and smashed her in the head with the ceramic and her entire world went dark. **(A.N. I didn't say she wouldn't be attacked.)**

**(One hour later.)**

Sue opened her eyes and wondered what had happened to her. She noticed that she was lying on the floor and that her head was bleeding too. She heard the shower running in the bathroom and thought it was Steven. That is until she turned her head and saw Steven lying in the living room. He was bleeding bad, but he was stirring. At least her husband was still alive.

The sound of the shower stopped and she froze. What if the attacker came out of the bathroom while she tried to get away. He could run after her and finish her and her husband off. The best thing she could do was wait until the man came out of the bathroom and leave.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and out came the same man from before. Except now his hair was shorter and he was clean shaven too. He even wore some of her husbands clothes. But it was his face gave him away.

His face. After a moment or two to think she finally realized where she had seen this mans face before. For the past two nights the news had been running the story of the escapee from Sing-Sing repeatedly and she had seen nearly every broadcast. This was the man. Billy Fredricks.

Billy casually turned around and Sue went back to the state she had been in earlier to make it look like she was dead.

Billy walked right past her and she turned her head to him as he walked into the living room. Billy stopped and looked down at the husband who was stirring and trying to crawl away. Billy just gave him another good kick to the ribs and walked out of the apartment.

As soon as the apartment door shut and the man was gone, Sue got up and walked to the phone and quickly dialed 911.

**(Central Park Zoo. The next morning. Halloween.)**

Dave and Marlene sat in the otter habitat eating their morning fish and were waiting patiently for the zoo to open for the day.

Dave had a lot on his mind and most of them were about Billy and why Billy was going about the way he was. There was no way in hell Billy would have ever thought to go to Hoboken. What was going on with him? And what was he thinking?

Dave's thoughts were erased when Private burst in through the sewer grate. Dave jumped and Marlene screamed.

"PRIVATE! Seriously? I have a door right over there and why don't you and the other guys ever knock? You scared the daylights out of me." Marlene asked.

"Sorry Marlene, but remember it is Halloween. Skippa believes that everyone is entitled to one good scare," Private said. **('Halloween' reference. I do not own 'Halloween'.)**

"So what do you want Private?" Dave asked.

"Breaking news Dave. You need to come over. NOW!" Private answered Dave.

Dave groaned and followed Private into the sewer.

**(Penguin HQ)**

The penguins had the news on and Dave watched with them. Marlene had stayed back at the otter habitat this time.

On the TV a young anchor man was adressing the public. Dave was at least glad it wasn't Chuck Charles and his annoying voice reporting.

"Good morning folks. Our top story this morning. Billy Fredricks, now offically dubbed as 'The New York Maniac', struck again last night. His victims this time were a doctor and the doctor's wife. Both were attacked in their Midtown apartment sometime late last night, but both victims were only injured. According to paramedics both are alive and are expected to recover. Police are still investigating Billy's escape from Sing-Sing just two days ago. Police speculate that-"

Dave turned off the TV and sighed in relief. At least Billy's most recent victims were going to live.

Kowalski opened his beak and said, "This the hardest kind of killer to track. The kind that attacks without a pattern."

Dave looked at Kowalski and said, "I see you've done your research."

Skipper looked at Kowalski as well and asked, "What do you mean Kowalski?"

"What I mean Skipper is that unless he comes to us, we are not going to be able to help stop him."

Dave looked at Kowlaski and said, "So what you mean is-"

"There is nothing we can do unless we find him," Kowalski finished for Dave.

Skipper nodded and said, "Right. Now boys we are going to search for this man thorughout this part of the city. Kowalski you take uptown. Rico you take Midtown. Private you and me will secure the park. Dave you stay at the otter habitat. No sense in making the zoo suspicious with a larger number of mising animals. Is everything understood?"

The other penguins and Dave nodded.

"Great now move out."

All the other penguins spread out and left the HQ.

Skipper looked at Dave and said, "You just make sure Marlene is safe Dave. I had a nightmare last night showing me that she and everyone else in the zoo had been slaughtered. Do you hear me?"

Dave nodded. He wanted to tell Skipper that he had a similar nightmare, but decided against it.

Skipper smiled and went after his men.

**Well there is some good news there. The two most recent victims will live.**

**Will the penguins find Billy or will Billy find them?**

**Remember to read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 guys and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Hospital. Midtown)**

A police detective walked out of a room in the ICU and shook his head in frustration. His partner stood nearby. Both men had brown hair and light colored eyes and they wore dark suits.

"So how'd it go in there Dan?" the second detective asked.

The first detective, Dan, shook his head and said, "Not good. Too much pressure has gathered in her head and she's blind for now. What she did tell me is that he is now clean shaven and he has cut his hair. But without her eye sight we can't profile him properly. We're going to have to go digital on this one Johnny Boy."

Johnny rolled his eyes and asked, "Well what about the husband? Didn't he see anything?"

"No not after Billy cleaned himself up. But after I showed him a picture of Billy Fredricks he confirmed it as the man who had attacked him."

"So can't we just use his picture and digitally enhance it like you said? How hard can that be?"

"Yes we can, but we don't know how much of his appearence he has changed or how much of his hair he cut. Until the woman gets surgery done to remove the pressure in her head; she is of no use to us or the investigation."

"So we're back to square one?"

"I'm afraid that we are partner."

The two men then walked down the hall towards the elevators. They took the elevator to the lowest level which contained a day care and the lobby. As the two men walked past the day care area they noticed that a lot of the children were wearing costumes. They smiled and laughed some as walked by.

"I like halloween. Don't you?" asked Johnny.

"No, but I like kids. In the inoccent way Johnny," Dan said to Johnny.

The men walked through the lobby and out to their squad car. They started the car and drove off.

**(Central Park Zoo)**

Billy walked towards the main gate and towards the ticket window. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money that he had taken from the good doctors apartment. He looked at the man sitting behind the booth and smiled at him.

"One ticket please?" Billy asked the man.

The man smiled back and took the money and handed Billy his ticket.

Billy thanked the man and walked into the zoo. He figured he had time and it had been years since he had been to a zoo and decided to look around for a bit.

He first went to the penguin habitat, but they weren't out.

Billy shook his head in disapointment and remembered something very important. He reached into his pocket and took out the earpiece that Ethan had given him. Billy snickered as he thought about what he had done to the man.

Billy pushed the big button on the earpiece and put it in his ear. It fit in perfectly into his ear.

The first thing he noticed was the sound of more voices filling his ears. They echoed all around and at first it hurt Billy. But after a moment he adjusted and began hearing things more clearly. He walked to the nearby lemur habitat and stared at them as they danced to techno music. To Billy's surprise he heard the ringtailed one talk.

"Faster Maurice. The people and sky spirits demand it. And Mort you stay away from the royal feet," the ringtailed lemur said to a smaller lemur that stared at the ringtailed lemurs feet and was inching towards them.

Billy was amazed by what he was expierencing.

"Holy shit. This is awesome. This is beyond awesome. Where has this thing been my whole life?" Billy said in glee.

For the next hour Billy went from habitat to habitat watching the animals and listening to them talk. He enjoyed watching and listening to a couple of badgers argue over halloween candy. He observed as two chimps played checkers. His favorite though was the alligator who was trying to be a great singer. Key word trying. It took him a little while to remember why he was there.

Billy spotted the otter habitat and walked over to it. He looked in saw two otters there. One was dark brown and the other light brown. The light brown otter swam in the pond while the darker one was sleeping in the sun.

Why were his employers interested in these animals? They didn't look any different from regular otters. Couldn't they just go out and catch one themselves? It made no sense to Billy at all.

Billy decided that this was no longer worth his time and walked to a nearby bench and sat down. All of his time wasted and he should have known better. Why were otters so goddamned important. What should he do now?

A minute later he watched as two young boys in matching red sweater vests came over to the otter habitat and Billy could see that the boys had plenty of sugary snack foods on them. **(We know them as the Vesuvius twins.)**

The boys ran over to the habitat and looked in. Both otters were in there.

The first boy snickered and said, "Alright. What do we have for them today?"

The second boy pulled out some sharpened pencils and some spit balls from his backpack. The two boys snickered, high fived each other, and got their arsenal ready.

They picked their targets and then all of a sudden the boys began their assault.

**(Dave)**

Dave was sleeping peacefully on the rocks. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining. But the forecast was calling for storms that night. Wasn't that a good combonation. Halloween night and thunderstorms.

Dave was just minding his own business when something wet hit him in the forehead. He sat up and touched the area where he had been hit.

A spitball? Where did that come from?

Another spitball hit him and then another and another. Dave turned and saw what he dreaded. The Vesuvius twins kept firing spitballs at him. He looked in the water and saw Marlene was being pelted as well.

'Damn those little brats,' was all Dave could think of.

Then something sharp hit him and noticed that the boys were now starting to throw pencils at them. A pencil hit Marlene in the arm and cut her arm. She let out a quick scream.

Dave jumped down into the water and helped Marlene out of the pond while the boys continued their onslaught. They both clambered into the cave and out of the boys line of fire.

"Oh I hate those kids," Marlene bellowed as soon as she caught her breath.

Dave nodded and said, "Me too Marlene. Couple of spoiled brats."

**(Billy)**

Billy sat on the bench and looked at the otter habitat and watched as the two young boys kept throwing items into the habitat. He heard a small femanine scream. Obviously the boys had hurt one of them.

Billy smiled at the sight. More potential serial killers in the making. The boys clearly got glee out of hurting small defenseless animals. Just like him when he was a boy.

The boys stopped their onslaught and they both laughed a hearty laugh.

The two boys packed their things and began walking away.

"Okay lets go get those squirrel things again," one boy suggested meaning the lemurs.

The other boy nodded and they both ran off.

Billy watched as the boys disappeared and he walked over to the otter habitat and peered in. The two otters walked out of the cave and the darker otter turned to the lighter otter.

"Are you alright Marlene? They didn't hurt you too bad did they?" asked the male.

"I'm fine Dave. Really. Thanks for getting me out of that," the female said to him.

"No problem," said the male otter.

At the sound of the male's voice, Billy froze. That voice sounded very familiar. It sounded like the brother of the girl Billy had been with. Dave. The very man who had ruined Billy's life.

There was also the fact that the female had called him Dave. But what really got Billy was when the male turned and Billy saw his eyes. Deep green. Just like Daves.

Billy turned around and got out of sight before the otter could see him. The very man who had ruined Billy's life was now an animal? How the hell did that happen? And why were his employers so interested in him?

Billy pulled out his dossier that Ethan had given him. He turned to the page that said to bring the animal back alive. Billy stared at it and ripped it up and threw the pieces into a nearby trash can.

Billy turned back to the otter habitat and said, "Beware Dave. I now know what you are and where you live. Tonight I am coming for you and your little girlfriend."

Billy then turned around and walked out of the zoo.

**Billy knows and is threatening to kill both Dave and Marlene.**

**What will happen and what the animals do?**

**Only I know and you'll have to wait.**

**Get ready folks, because the worst part of Billy's rampage is about to begin.**

**In the meantime guys please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good reviews guys. Loving them.**

**Here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Central Park Zoo. Penguin HQ)**

The penguins and otters were all gathered at the penguins HQ after the guys had returned from that days scouting.

It was already dark out and storm clouds were starting to gather. Lit jack o'lanterns shined all over the zoo. Some pumpkins looked scary while others looked funny.

"Any luck guys?" Dave asked inside the HQ.

Kowalski shook his head and said, "Sorry Dave, but I didn't see him anywhere."

"Me and Skippa didn't see anything eitha," Private said next.

"Rico?" asked Dave.

"Nada," Rico grunted and shook his head.

Skipper groaned in frustration and sat in a nearby chair.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean this guy has to be somewhere. For all we know he could be on his way Mexico by now. I mean what else would a wanted killer do but run?" Skipper said.

Dave sighed and said, "We have to find him. I don't know what's going on with him at all. Why would he just attack some people in Hoboken and then attack a doctor that works there. Yeah I did some research on the most recent attack victims. He was same guy that handled me and Sam during our short stay there."

Marlene patted Daves shoulder and said, "Don't worry Dave you're safe from him. I mean I know we've said this alot, but you are an animal now. How can Billy possibly find you."

"Never underestimate the enemy Marlene," Skipper said to her.

"I'll take that under advisment Skipper," Marlene said to Skipper.

**(Zoovenier Shop)**

A brick went threw the window of the Zoovenier shop and sent sharp glass falling to the floor. A gloved hand reached up and broke off the remaining glass. After the glass had been cleaned off of the window pane, a thin young man with short black hair climbed through the window and into the Zoovenier shop.

He walked out of the shop and ran over to the zoo gates. There were a couple of bright flashes and a crash of thunder as the approaching storm loomed.

The young man reached the gates and quickly unlocked them. Two other kids about his age, all teenagers, snuck into the zoo. One was male and the other female. They quickly closed the gate and ran back over to the Zoovenier shop. The one thing they forgot to do was lock the gate.

They ducked inside the shop and began their planning. They pulled spray paint, eggs, and toilet paper out of the backpacks they had brought with them. They planned to mess with the zoo tonight. Oh how they loved halloween.

The young man with the black hair looked at his friends and said, "Alright Mary you take these eggs and go pelt what animals you can find. Jack you take the spray paint and do whatever with it. I'll T.P. the trees and buildings. Any questions?"

The other young man, Jack, scratched his short brown hair and asked, "Yeah um... Burt what exactly should I tag?"

The girl groaned, smacked him and said, "Whatever you want retard. Tag a wall or maybe some benches. It doesn't matter you dumbass. Just do something to mess with this zoo."

Burt snickered as his blond haired girlfreind chewed out the new guy.

"Alright everyone here know what they are going to do?" Burt asked.

Jack and Mary nodded their heads and all three ventured out into the zoo. The one thing they had to worry about was not getting caught by the night crew. Or so they thought.

**(Jack)**

Jack walked over to the bathrooms. Maybe he could tag the walls on the inside of the restrooms or maybe he could piss all over the floor. Or maybe he could do better than that. The possibilities were endless.

Jack turned around and began pulling stuff out of his back pack including his cans of black spray paint. He dropped one by accident and the cap fell off.

Jack was about to bend over and pick it up when a hand came out of the darkness, grabbed Jack around the mouth, and pulled him into the darkness.

**(Meanwhile)**

Burt was throwing toilet paper into one of the trees and Mary had just enjoyed throwing eggs and Roy the Rhino.

Roy watched the two from his pen and said, "Just you wait you two. I will get you for that. Those eggs really hurt."

The lemurs watched from the lemur habitat with keen interest as Burt and Mary contiued their antics.

"Look at those two humans over there Maurice. Look at all the fun they are having. Why don't we ever get to have fun like that?" Julien whined.

Maurice sighed and said, "Because if we did, the penguins and everyone else would tan our hides."

"I like tanned hides," Mort said out loud.

Maurice looked at Mort and asked, "Do you even know what tanned hides are Mort?"

Mort shook his head and said, "No, but I don't have to know to like."

Maurice and Julien just facepalmed.

**(Mary)**

Mary had just finished throwing eggs at Becky and Stacy and just laughed at their misery. The badger girls growled at Mary, but they knew better than to attack a human unless someones life was at stake.

Mary walked away from the badger habitat and reached into her pocket, but what she was looking for was not there.

Mary did grab her cell phone and texted to Burt real quick.

"Hey Burt. Do what happened to the gum? I thought I had it," Mary texeted to Burt.

"No Jack had it. I saw him going over to the bathrooms," Burt texted back.

It was better for them to text each other so they didn't have to yell to each other and risk getting caught by the zoo staff.

Mary walked over to the restrooms and saw that the door to the mens room was ajar. She shook her head and walked into the mens room.

"Jack are you in here?" Mary called out.

"I hate coming into mens bathrooms. They're always nasty you jerk."

But she didn't get an answer.

She noticed that all the stall doors were closed.

"Jack you had better not prank me again. I've had enough pranks for one day."

Because it was Halloween Mary had been pranked all day and she hated pranks. She liked pulling them on others, but didn't like it when she was the one being pranked.

She opened the first stall and found that it was empty. The second stall was empty as well and so was the third. She then came to the fourth stall.

Through clenched teeth Mary looked at the stall and said, "Jack I swear that if you pop out of there and scare me you are so dead."

She opened the stall door and got an incredible shock. Jack was sitting on the toilet in the last stall with his throat wide open. His throat had been cut from ear to ear. Blood was oozing out of his neck.

Mary gagged and walked backwards and tried to leave, but she bumped into something behind her. Two hands then grabbed her by the sides of the head and twisted. There came a sickening crack and Mary's body fell limp. The killer let go off the body and let it fall to the floor. He stared at his handywork and then walked out of the bathroom with Jack's backpack slung across his shoulder.

**(Teenager Burt)**

Burt was standing by the penguin habitat and had a good idea planned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial and opened it up. Inside of it was a pink dye that would stain the feathers of the penguins that lived there when they jumped into the water. It would be hilarious.

"Hey kid. Behind you," a voice said to Burt from behind.

Burt froze, fearing that he had been caught.

He slowly turned around and was about to explain himself. Instead all he got was a blast of black spray paint to the eyes. Burt screamed in pain as his eyes burned and he stumbled backwards and fell into the penguins pond. The feel of the icy water sent a shock through Burt's body. He was able to look up and he saw his attacker jumping into the water.

**(Penguin HQ)**

The penguins and the otters decided to watch a halloween special on TV. Basically they were watching Charlie Brown.

Skipper looked at the TV and said very quietly, "I'm watching you baldy and your little dog too."

Rico was falling asleep because of the lack of violence and Kowalski was bored out of his mind. But Private, Dave, and Marlene seemed to be enertained by it.

Kowalski finally having had enough of the cartoon walked over to the window and tried to pour himself some coffee sitting on the table. But as he looked out the window he saw something he didn't expect to see. Two humans were outside and struggling in the water.

"Um Skipper I thing you should see this," Kowalski said over his shoulder.

Skipper looked over at Kowalski and saw what was happening outside.

"What in Eisenhower's oatmeal is going on out there," Skipper blurted out.

Everyone turned their heads and saw the two men outside.

They all went wide eyed as the taller man pulled a knife out of his pocket and used it to slit the throat of the younger man. The younger man went limp and his attacker let go of him. The young mans body began floating to the water surface.

The killer than turned his head towards the window and saw the animals inside. The animals also saw his face.

"BILLY!" Dave yelled out.

Billy then sent Dave an evil glare.

Acting on instinct; the penguins and Dave jumped up onto the ice flow.

"Marlene you stay in the HQ," Skipper called down to her and Marlene nodded.

Dave and the penguins all stood on the ice flow and they watched as Billy surfaced and climbed out of the habitat. Dave saw something in Billy's ear as Billy glared up at Dave.

"What the hell is that thing in your ear?" Dave asked silently.

Billy laughed a little and said, "This is a translator. I can hear you guys talking."

Everyone's eyes widened as Billy continued laughing.

Billy pointed at Dave and said, "And I can hear you too... Dave."

**Billy's killcount has gone up some more and now the penguins and Dave are about to face him.**

**What will happen and where will this all go.**

**You'll have to wait guys.**

**But in the meantime please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Dave looked at Billy and said, "So you actually found me?"

Billy nodded and said, "Now I'll pay you back for ruining my life. You ready to die freak? How do you animals plan to protect yourselves?"

Dave let out a chuckle and said, "Don't underestimate us Billy. Just because we aren't human doesn't mean we can't do you damage."

Skipper smiled, nodded and said, "That's right. You better be ready to die too Billy. Men attack now. Lethal force is authorized."

The penguins and Dave jumped off of the ice floe and up at Billy.

**(Marlene)**

Marlene watched the ensuing fight through the periscope in the penguins HQ and watched as Billy kept throwing the guys off of him and as the guys kept jumping back onto him. At first she thought the guys had the advantage here, but she could tell by how hard the guys were hitting the ground after Billy threw them off that they were actually at a disadvantage. Billy was just too strong.

'What should I do? I can't just leave them out there to die,' was all that Marlene could think of.

She started banging her head with her fists and then an idea came to mind.

"If Dave could do it then so could I."

She then ran over to the 'Privates First Prize' door and ran through the tunnel and out into the zoo.

**(Break)**

Dave hit the ground right next to Skipper and then Rico was tossed onto Dave as well. Private and Kowlaski were sprawled on the ground nearby. All five were groaning from pain.

Billy smiled and laughed like a maniac. He started walking over to Dave and pulled his knife back out.

Billy grabbed Dave by the scruff of his neck, lifted him up, and stared right into his face.

"Well well well. Who is going to save you this time Dave? Your penguin buddies are all down and now I've got you. You're all alone," Billy laughed in his face and raised his knife to Dave's throat.

"NO HE'S NOT," came a voice from behind Billy.

Billy turned to where the voice came from with Dave still in his hand. Standing behind Billy was Marlene.

Billy laughed and said, "You've got to be shitting me. What is this?"

"Oh nothing except for what's going to kick your butt," Marlene said back to Billy.

Dave just rolled his eyes and thought to himself, 'Marlene you're just going to get yourself killed.'

Billy laughed even harder and said, "What all by yourself? Tell me what is one little itty bitty otter going to do to me?"

Marlene smirked and said, "I never said I was going to do anything. And I certainly never said that I was alone."

And then from out of the darkness came a number of animals.

There was Bada and Bing, Joey, Becky and Stacy, and Phil and Mason as well.

"I say it is hard to get some sleep when someone is sneaking around causing problems," Mason said with a yawn.

Billy just looked at all the animals. He dropped Dave and smiled.

"Bring it on freaks," Billy said in enthusiasim.

**(Break)**

One of the zoo security guards walked back into his station after a long bathroom break. Now he knew better than to buy a burrito from some random street vendor.

He sat down in his chair and turned back to the zoo security monitors. What he saw was very surprising.

There was a man in the middle of the zoo being attacked by animals that were not in their habitats. The gorillas were throwing the man around, the kangaroo was punching him repeatedly, the chimps were throwing nasty crap at him, and the badgers were clawing and biting at him repeatedly.

Not beleiving what he was seeing; the guard picked up the phone on his desk and quickly dialed 911.

"Hello 911 emergency. How may I help you?" asked the operator.

"Yes I'm a guard at the Central Park Zoo. We seem to have an intruder here in the zoo tonight. The poor man is actually being attacked by the animals. I don't really know how else to say it. You'll need to send an ambulance and maybe some police units. ASAP"

"Okay sir. We'll get a unit out there to the zoo as soon as possible."

"OK thank you," the guard said and then hung up the phone.

The guard then got up from his chair and walked out of the office. Even though he knew it'd be smart to wait for the police, he figured that it was his job to help the guy out and get the animals away from him.

He pulled out his flashlight and walked out of the main building.

**(Billy)**

Bing threw Billy onto the ground and Billy's face made contact with the cement. Billy coughed and spat a couple of teeth out of his mouth. His nose was busted and pouring blood, his mouth was bleeding, and his head was bleeding as well. Not to mention the chimp crap that covered him and the bite and claw marks all over him as well.

But Billy wasn't through yet. He quickly got to his feet and turned back to the animals.

Billy stared at the animals and with a smile said, "My turn."

Becky and Satcy ran towards him, but this time he saw them coming instead of them taking him by surprise like they did the first time. He quickly kicked Becky out of the way and Stacy right after. Both hit a nearby wall and were knocked out cold.

"OI! Joey don't like people who beat up sheilas," Joey said and then charged towards Billy.

Billy saw him too and quickly dodged Joey's next attack. A quick bodyslam took Joey down and knocked him unconcious.

Phil and Mason prepared to fling more poo at Billy, but Billy merely picked up the out cold Becky and Stacy and flung them at Phil and Mason knocking them off the wall to the chimp habitat.

Bada and Bing had walked away from Billy in opposite directions and now they were running back towards him. Billy saw the both of them coming and merely stepped out of their paths and let them smack into each other. They both knocked themselves out cold.

Billy stepped away from the unconcious animals and said, "Now that was fun. All too easy."

He turned to where Dave and the penguins had been and now he noticed that they were all gone.

Billy's smile faded into an ugly sneer. He punched the ground and let out a scream.

"Hey buddy. Are you alright?" said a voice from behind Billy.

Billy just merely pulled out his knife, turned around, and quickly threw the knife at the figure behind him.

The knife struck the man behind Billy in the middle of the forehead. The victim was dead before he even hit the ground.

Billy walked over to the dead man and said, "Oh it's just security. For a moment there I thought you were actually a cop."

Billy pulled the knife from the dead security guards head and wiped it clean on the dead mans shirt.

"Dumb fool. You should have left well enough alone," Billy said and then repocketed his knife.

**(Break)**

Dave, Marlene, and Skipper watched all of this from the otter habitat in awe. Kowlaski, Rico, and Private were all recovering in the cave.

"Damn he's good," Skipper whispered.

"Yeah when he gets his second wind," Dave responded back.

"So what do we do know?" Marlene asked.

Dave sighed, shook his head, and said, "We get his attention away from the others and back on us. He'll kill them if we don't."

"Affirmative. Dave you're with me. Marlene keep an eye on the guys. We'll need them as soon as they recover," Skipper said to both Marlene and Dave.

Both otters nodded.

"All right. Move out."

Marlene went back into her cave and both Skipper and Dave ran towards Billy.

"All right Dave I have a plan. Run to the garage and grab some of the gasoline that the workers keep there. I'll distract Billy. As soon as you get back, you will throw me the gas when I give the signal. Do you understand me?" Skipper asked Dave.

Dave nodded and ran towards the garage. Skipper watched as Dave disappeared and turned in Billy's direction.

**(Dave)**

Dave ran into the garage and looked around. He knew that the gasoline was stored here somewhere. But where?

Dave started sniffing around and he could smell the gas somewhere.

Dave looked up and saw the gas canister on the table where the tools were located. He quickly climbed up the leg of the table and pulled himself up onto the table and grabbed the canister. It was heavy because it was full of gas so he had to be careful. Dave jumped down from the table with the canister in his arms and quickly left the garage.

**(Billy)**

Billy looked around and continued searching for Dave and the penguins. He didn't have to look long before he was knocked off of his feet.

Billy hit the ground and looked to his right. He saw Skipper standing right there.

"Hello Billy. Your rampage ends tonight. You will pay for what you have done," Skipper said to him.

Billy stood back up and said, "You and what army?"

Skipper didn't answer, but jumped up into the air and sent a kick into Billy's gut knocking the wind out of him. Billy groaned and swung at Skipper with his knife, but missed. Skipper belly slid to a nearby wall and bounced off of it and tried to get Billy with the flying corkscrew. Billy merely stepped out of the way and gave Skipper a good hard kick which sent Skipper flying.

Skipper hit the ground and quickly turned over. Billy walked over to him and set his foot onto Skippers belly.

Billy looked down at Skipper and asked, "Any last words bird?"

Skipper smiled and said, "Yes. Look out behind you."

Before Billy could do anything a webbed foot struck him in the back and some flippers smacked him across his face.

Billy turned back to Skipper and saw the other penguins standing with him.

"Four against one? Doesn't seem fair. But then again I am more powerfull than you," Billy said.

Skipper smiled and said, "But we have a big advantage here. DAVE THE GAS, NOW!"

Dave suddenly jumped up from nowhere and threw the fuel canister to Skipper. Skipper quickly punctured the canister with his beak and threw the gas at Billy. The fuel splashed the ground and onto Billy as it hit the ground by Billy.

"RICO FLARE NOW!" Skipper yelled to Rico.

Rico quickly upchucked a flare a lit it. He laughed maniacly and threw the flaming flare on the ground. The gas quickly ignited and a trail of flame led all the way over to Billy and set him ablaze.

Billy began screaming wildly as the flames consumed his body. He ran around in a circle a couple of times and then he began running to the penguin habitat. A strong smell of burning meat filled the air. Billy quickly jumped over the railing to the penguins habitat and he fell into the water.

"YES! We got him," Skipper cheered.

"Are you sure Skippa? Couldn't a human survive something like that?" asked Private.

"Unlikely Private. With the combonation of burns and icy cold water he most certainly fell into shock. Drowning will do the rest," Kowalski explained.

Private still whimpered.

"What is going on around here?" yelled Julien as jumped the wall of his habitat.

"I was trying to get my beauty sleep when I heard the screaming and saw the bright light and the running fire."

Marlene came running up as well.

"You guys could have waited until I finished catching my breath," she said to Private, Kowalski, and Rico.

Dave looked at Julien and Marlene and said, "Don't worry guys. Just the end of a terrible evil."

Dave turned back to the penguins and said, "Come on guys. Let's go fish him out."

The penguins, otters, and Julien walked over to the penguins habitat and they all looked into the water. But what they saw or rather what they didn't see sent their fear raging.

"Skippa he's gone. He... he's not in the water," Private yelled.

"That's impossible Private. He shouldn't be able to move," Kowalski tried to explain but seeing no sign of Billy in the water confirmed Privates words.

They only saw the teen boys body in the water.

"Well then that means-," Marlene began.

"He's still alive," Dave finished.

**Man Billy is hard to kill.**

**So what will happen next?**

**Read to find out.**

**In the meantime please review guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nearly forty reviews. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

The penguins and otters formed a tight cricle leaving Julien squeezed in the center. They all stood together as they peered around; keeping their eyes open for Billy.

"Alright men and Marlene. Keep your eyes open, we don't want Billy taking us by surprise again," Skipper said to everyone.

They all began moving around slowly moving in step with each other. They all kept their eyes open and looked in all directions. Everything was quiet.

They made their way over to the unconcious Bada, Bing, and Joey. The chimps and badgers were unconcious over in the chimp habitat and they should have been okay and out of harms way. They all slowly walked over to the unconcious trio and began slapping the three of them to wake them up.

"What, hey. What are you slapping us in the face for?" Bing asked first.

"Yeah and why are sleeping on the sidewalk?" Bada asked next.

Dave looked at them and said, "We're still going to need your help guys."

Joey was getting up off the ground and asked, "Oi where is that bloke that beat up Joey? Joey don't like competition."

Skipper turned to Joey and said, "You guys did some damage to him and we did some as well. He's still here, but we don't know where he is."

"So what do you want us to do?" Bada asked.

"Yeah and what's in it for us?" Bing asked next.

Dave snickered and said, "Oh nothing just you don't want to die by that guys hands. He'll still try to kill you guys. Especially after you attacked him."

"Please guys. We still need you help us out," Marlene said to the two gorillas.

Bada and Bing took a moment to think it over, but in they end they agreed to help. Joey decided to help just to get back at the guy who knocked him out.

"Um since I have nothing to do with this I'm getting out of here," Julien said and then fled for his habitat.

"Coward," Kowalski yelled back to Julien.

Just then Julien came running back screaming at the top of his lungs. He ran over to Rico and hid behind him. A couple of seconds later they could see and hear why.

Billy was running towards them with a chainsaw that was buzzing loudly.

As he got closer they could all see Billy's face. It was burned bad with his teeth exposed on one side of his head. One eye had been burned black and a small portion of Billy's skull was exposed on his forehead. Ninety percent of his hair was gone and most of his clothes had melted to his skin. He had to be in agony. The translator was still in his ear in one peice though.

"Good god. How tough is this guy? Marlene you and Julien get out of here now." Dave asked in fear.

Marlene nodded and grabbed Julien's arm and ran off with him in tow back to the penguins HQ.

Skipper looked at Dave and the others and said, "It doesn't matter how tough he is Dave. We'll take him down or die trying. All right men, Dave, gorillas, and kangaroo. ATTACK! Again."

**(Central Park)**

Two police detectives were driving through Central Park. Even though it was halloween night the park was mostly silent.

"Slow night tonight, isn't it Dan?" asked the first man.

"Sure is Johnny. I wonder what people are up to tonight," said the second man.

"Who knows man. I just want something exciting to happen."

"Car eighteen this dispatch. Car eighteen this dispatch. Please respond, over," said a voice on their radio.

Johnny, who was sitting in the passenger seat, picked up the radio and answered.

"Dispatch this is car eighteen. What do you have for us, over?"

"Car eighteen we got a call from the Central Park Zoo talking about a possible intruder. Since you guys are closest we were hoping you could get over there and check things out, over."

"Roger that dispatch. Our ETA is about five minutes. We'll head on over and check it out, over."

"Alright I'll let HQ know. You just be careful over there, over."

"10-4, we will. Over and out."

Johnny looked at Dan and said, "Well Danny boy it looks like we'll actually get some excitment tonight. Let's head over there."

Dan nodded in excitment and he turned their car around and drove off towards the Central Park Zoo.

**(Billy)**

Billy swung the cahinsaw around trying to get the animals, but the penguins and Dave were too fast for him and the larger animals were distracting him too much. Whenever Billy tried to focus on the smaller animals, one of the gorillas or Joey kept getting too close.

While Billy focused on the larger animals; the smaller animals moved in and they would slap and kick him over and over. But Billy was resiliant and kept up his attacks. Eventually Dave and the penguins regrouped on a wall and watched as Billy kept trying to hold the apes and kangaroo off.

"This isn't working Skipper. I don't know what it is that drives this man, but he isn't slowing down," Kowalski said.

"He wouldn't be so hard to beat if he didn't have that weapon Skippa," Private said next.

Skipper nodded and said, "Affirmative. We need to get that saw from him. And I think I know how. Rico we'll need some duct tape NOW."

Rico nodded and reguirgitated a roll of duct tape.

"Good work Rico. Now as soon as we get the saw from him we'll regroup here and I'm sure we'll take him down," Skipper continued.

"So how are we going to get that chainsaw away from him anyway?" Dave asked.

Skipper looked conflicted but said, "I don't know, but we'll do something. Private you're with me. The rest of you be ready. Now move out."

Skipper and Private belly slid towards Billy leaving Dave, Rico, and Kowalski behind.

"Any idea what he intends to do?" Dave asked.

Rico and Kowalski shook their heads.

**(Private and Skipper)**

Skipper slid next to Billy as Billy continued to hold the other animals off. Skipper looked over at Private who stood a few feet away and signaled him over.

"So what do we do Skippa?" Private asked in whisper.

Skipper looked back at Private and said, "Just tickle his belly. Even the toughest guy can't handle a belly tickle. Especially after he's burnt."

Private nodded and began climbing up Billy's leg. Billy noticed Private climbing up and Private whimpered some as Billy looked at him.

"JUST DO IT PRIVATE!" Skipper yelled.

Private, while nervous, did exactly as Skipper adviced and began trying to tickle Billy's belly.

"AHHH YOU STUPID BIRD! THAT HURTS! I'LL KILL YOU!" Billy screamed in a raspy voice.

Private whimpered some more, but then Skipper yelled, "NOW KICK HIM IN THE GUT!"

Billy tried grabbing at Private, but it was too late. Private gave Billy's gut a hard kick and Billy grabbed at his belly with both arms and screamed loudly. Private jumped off of Billy and waddled away as fast he could.

In doing so, Billy had let go of his chainsaw and it fell to the ground. The running blades scrapped against Billy's leg and cut it bad.

Skipper was under the saw and caught it by the back end and he quickly ran off with it.

Billy started going after Skipper, but the gorillas and Joey tackled him. But Billy managed to squirm out from under them and began his pursuit again. In attacking Billy the animals had hit each other in the head and knocked themselves out cold again.

Skipper arrived back with Dave, Kowalski, and Rico. Private was still running off elsewhere.

"So Skipper what's the plan?" Dave asked.

Skipper didn't answer, but instead he grabbed the roll of duct tape the Rico had upchucked earlier and wrapped it around the chainsaw's grip and trigger. **(Whatever the part you have to hold down is called.)**

After that was done, Skipper pulled the cord on the saw and and it started up.

Skipper looked at Rico and said, "Rico I think you know what to do."

Rico perked up and realized what it was that Skipper wanted.

They all looked back and saw Billy coming towards them.

Billy stared at them and said, "You're dead Dave and so are your friends. You're all fucking dead."

Rico growled and threw the running chainsaw into the air. He then jumped up and gave the saw a good hard kick. The saw went flying through the air and in the blink of an eye; embedded itself into Billy's chest.

The saw went through Billy's chest and blood and meat sprayed everywhere. Billy screamed as he felt the sheer pain that coursed through him. The saw kept runing while stuck in Billy's body and blood kept spraying out of him. Then the saw suddenly jamed and Billy Fredricks fell to the ground and lay motionless upon it.

The penguins and Dave approached Billy's body and examined it. Kowlaski touched Billy's neck and felt for a pulse. There was none.

Kowalski looked at Dave and said, "It's okay now Dave. He's dead."

Dave nodded and they all backed away from the body.

Private was still running around when he came back over to them. As soon as he saw Billy's body he cringed.

"Turn away Private. You don't want to see this," Skipper said to the young penguin.

They all stood before the body and watched it as it bled.

The other three that had helped eariler as well as the chimps and badgers came over and saw the body.

"Oh that sucks," Stacy said as she saw the body and cringed.

Dave looked at her and said, "Don't worry Stacy. He was a killer. A psychopath. He had it coming. No use in feeling sorry for him now."

"So now what do we do?" asked Bada.

They saw some red and blue flashes as a cop car pulled up to the zoo gate nearby. The animals saw some cops get out and the cops shined a light on the body.

Dave sighed and said, "Let's just go back to our habitats and let the cops handle it. It's been a long night and I need some rest."

Everyone agreed and they all went off in the own directions.

All that remained on the spot was Billy's burnt and mutilated corpse.

His killing spree was over.

**Everybody stand up and cheer because Billy is dead.**

**Nasty death too right?**

**Okay the next chapter is the last one and I have a big surprise at the end.**

**Read and review please guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is the last chapter guys and I thank you all for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

**(Nov. 1)**

The sun rose over the Central Park Zoo and shined down on the aftermath of Billy's handywork.

Police and paramedics swarmed the zoo looking for anything they was involved in Billy's rampage. They removed the bodies of the three teenagers and the body of the guard.

The animals watched from their habitats as the police and paramedics removed the bodies from where they lie and shipped them out of the zoo. The animals were all quiet and a sad silence filled the zoo with the exception of the investigators as they continued their search.

In the center of it all lie Billy's body. It was covered with a sheet and the only part of him that remained exposed was his burnt hand. Police had already removed the saw from his body and left it there for the ambulance to pick up.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Dave was on the phone talking with his sister on the other end and the penguins, Marlene, and Julien, who was still there, all watched the news. The news talked about what had happened at the zoo during the night in an event that the media had dubbded 'The Central Park Killings.'

Dave hung up the phone and turned to the others.

"Hey guys. I just talked to my sister and told her everything that had happened here," Dave said to everyone.

"And what did she say?" asked Marlene.

Dave smiled and said, "She said that she was relieved. At least now we know he can't hurt us or our father anymore. One way or another. She's just really concerned about the nightmare she had right before Billy escaped. I told her not to dwell on it and to just move and forget it ever happened."

"So I guess there's nothing left to worry about anymore," Private said, but Dave shook his head.

"No Private. There's still the matter of how Billy was able to find me and if he was instructed, like we suspect, then there remain some unanswered questions. Who sent him and why? What did they want with me or any of us? Whatever was going on; it's not over yet," Dave said in exasperation.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kowalski.

Julien jumped up and said, "I say we have a party. With music."

Skipper got up next and said, "For once I actually agree with Ringtail. But the party will be here and Ringtail you are not invited."

Skipper then pushed Julien out the 'Private's First Prize' door and slammed it shut.

Yep everything was good now.

Or so they thought.

**(Elsewhere)**

Watching some monitors with video feed of the Central Park Zoo was the mastermind behind it all. His face remained in shadow and he chuckled lightly to himself.

A man with short dirty blond hair walked over to him and said, "Sir we've had an unexpected problem."

The shadowed figure looked at the man and said, "Yes? What is it?"

"The man sent to retrieve the target has been eliminated. Billy Fredricks has been killed. The plan has failed."

The shadowed fiend laughed a little laugh and said, "Oh ye of little brain human. He may be dead, but we've still had a success. We now know where the target resides and now I can take matters into my own... hands as YOU would say. Now leave me to my gloating."

The man saluted the shadowed figure and walked away.

The fiend continued to look at the monitors and said, "Beware Mr. Perkins for now I am coming for you. And when I get to you no one can save you. Not the Army. Not the zoo workers. Not even those peng-you-ins can help."

The figure rolled into the light and revealed himself as a certain evil dolphin.

"Soon my little test subject. Soon."

Dr. Blowhole then laughed his annoying evil laugh.

**(Penguin HQ)**

Skipper popped a tape into his tape recorder and the music began to play. The penguins and Dave danced their own ways. Skipper however grabbed Marlene and began to dance with her.

The guitar intro lasted about twenty seconds before the lyrics began.

_You better run,  
>It's a hurricane on fire,<br>Nowhere to hide,  
>Gonna hunt you through the night ya,<br>You've got it,  
>I want it,<br>Presume your gonna change your tune now,  
>So keep knockin,<br>Keep rockin,  
>I gotta, I gotta, Hear you scream<em>

Chorus:  
><em>I'm gonna get you, get you after midnight,<br>Shock you, Shock you till the sparks fly,  
>Get you, get you after midnight,<br>Shock you, Shock you till the sparks fly._

_Trouble..._

_You've got it,  
>I want it,<br>Presume your gonna change your tune now,  
>So keep knockin,<br>Keep rockin,  
>I gotta, I gotta, Hear you scream.<em>

Chorus:  
><em>I'm gonna get you, get you after midnight<br>Shock you, Shock you till the sparks fly,  
>Get you, get you after midnight,<br>Shock you, Shock you till the sparks fly,  
>Shock you till the sparks fly.<em>

SOLO

_So keep knockin,  
>Keep rockin,<br>I gotta, I gotta, Hear you scream._

_I'm gonna get you yeah lets right now get you_

_I'm gonna get you, get you after midnight,  
>Shock you, Shock you till the sparks fly,<br>Get you, get you after midnight  
>Shock you, Shock you till the sparks fly<br>Get you, get you after midnight  
>Shock you, Shock you till the sparks fly<br>_

_Get you, get you after midnight,  
>Shock you, Shock you till the sparks fly,<br>I'm gonna get you, get you after midnight  
>get you after midnight, get you after midnight<em>

(Repeat until the song ends)

**And that is it for 'Billy's Revenge'.**

**The song used was 'After Midnight' by Fastway which I do not own. Sadly though the song is incomplete here. There's more to it.**

**Now we know who it was that was responsible for the attack on Dave in the first place. But is that all he is responsible for.**

**Find out in my next story and I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

**Remember to read and review and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
